Happy Birthday, Amy!
by katikati9027
Summary: Amy Dumas is spending her birthday, without her best friend Adam. But there's is a surprise that's waiting for her! Summary's bad, But read to find out.


**Author's Note:** Hey guys this is short Edge/Lita oneshot. This story is about Amy missing her best friend Adam on her birthday. But there is a pleasant surprise waiting for her. THIS IS MY VERY FIRST FANFIC and it may not be that well written, So PLEASE, no flames. And if you have any suggestions, by all means you can include it in your reviews. Enjoy the story! I do not own Edge, Lita, or anybody that has to do with WWE.

(Flashback)

_It was hard to believe that it was goodbye. _

_My best friend, Adam was about to leave to go on his world tour. Adam was a rock star who took the whole country by storm. He had millions of people eating at the palm of his hands. Fan girls with their autograph books were screaming their heads off for Adam to sign their notebooks. Through the midst of the chaos, I tried to get to Adam to say goodbye one last time. It's pretty hard when you have fan girls pushing and shoving you. At last, I saw Adam getting ready to leave when I rushed to him._

_"Adam!" I called._

_He looked up at me and smiled._

_"Don't forget to write to me, OK?" I said loud enough for him to hear me. _

_He nodded yes to me as one of his guards told him that it was time to go. Adam got in the car with his band members and guards. I waved goodbye to him. To my astonishment, he grabbed my right hand and kissed it. As the car drove away, I looked down at my hand and my eyes stung with tears. I started my way home and the hot tears came like a river down my face. This was a day that I would never forget for the rest of my life. _

(End Flashback)

2 Months Later: April 14, 2007

It's my birthday, I'm another year older. I'm supposed to be happy, but why I am I not happy? Maybe it's Adam that's still in my head and it's been already two months since he left for his world tour. What makes me sick to my stomach is the fact that he's going to miss my birthday for the first time to sing for crazy fan girls all over the world. My other best friend Julia is throwing a birthday party for me at her place. I told her that she didn't need to do all this, but she offered and I didn't want to be a party pooper. I didn't want a big extravaganza for my party so Julia invited a few of my good friends. That's all I needed. But Julia's house looked like a hurricane passed by her living room, because these friends knew how to party.

"Amy, time to cut the cake!" Julia called.

I dashed to the kitchen where everybody was waiting. The candles were already lit, and Julia got the camera ready.

Julia led my friends to sing "Happy Birthday" to me very, very loudly.

"Blow out the candles, Amy," Julia urged.

I took a deep breath and then blew out the candles. They cheered so loud that I was sure that I would turn deaf. Julia took pictures of me blowing the candles. I smiled fake smiles when she was taking pictures of me. I would be more happy with Adam here. My friends were digging in to the cake when I put on my favorite sweater to go out for a while.

"Amy, where are you going?" Julia asked.

"Just going out to get fresh air, I'll be right back," I replied.

"OK, Make sure you come back for your birthday presents," Julia said

"You know I will, Julia," I winked at her as I stepped out of her house.

As soon as I left her house, I suddenly didn't know where to go. It was starting to get dark very fast. But then I remembered the place where Adam and I hanged out all the time, the playground. I went there as fast as I could. It was completely deserted when I got there. I felt really lucky because really wanted to be alone. I sat on the swings and started to swing myself. We used to play in this playground ever since we were kids. But it was only me there and no Adam. Adam never missed any of my birthdays. He sang for me at my sweet sixteen party. I knew then that he was a talented guy. I felt tears come to my eyes as I thought about Adam far away missing my birthday. I knew I miss him like crazy. My phone started vibrating and I fumbled through my bag to see who it was. It was a new IM from Adam.

**-Ames!**

**-Hi Adam.**

**-Having a gud bday?**

**-No. :(**

**- Y? It's ur bday D: **

**- Cuz ur not here. /3**

**- Ohh, srry. :'( **

**- That's ok. **

**- So what present do u want for ur bday?**

**- For u 2 come back.**

**-Hey Ames **

**-Yeah? **

**-Look up. **

**-What? :/**

**- I said look up! **

Annoyed with this I looked up from my phone and I saw a blonde haired tattooed man smirking at me. I was instantly in a trance. I couldn't believe who I was seeing.

"A-Adam?" I stuttered.

"Hey, Amy," Adam smiled.

"Oh, my God, Adam!" I squealed running into his arms.

He started laughing and swung me around for a while. I asked Adam,

"What are you doing here?"

"I would never miss your birthday, Ames," Adam replied.

"But how?" I asked.

"Well, I passed by Julia's and she told me that you took a walk and I figured that you would be here. She was pretty surprised to see me, by the way," Adam said.

"Adam, you don't how happy I am to see you, I said hugging him harder.

"Of course. You know, before I left, I could see that you were hurting, and I wouldn't live with myself if I hurt you, so I came back to surprise you," Adam said.

I smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I think I need more than that, don't you?" Adam asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked blushing.

"I mean this,"

Adam leaned over and locked lips with mine. I almost felt light-headed about the fact that I was making out with my best friend.

When he let go, he said,

"Happy Birthday, Amy, I love you."

" I love you too, Adam," I said with a toothy grin.

"Oh, and by the way, I stopped the world tour," Adam said.

"Why?" I asked.

" I want to spend time with you for a year or two, and the fans were getting so annoying," he replied.

"Oh, you," I laughed.

This was the best birthday of my life.

**Author's Note: **So that's it. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. Make sure you read and review! NO FLAMES!


End file.
